Miracles Happen
by yumiitee
Summary: Well, say something!" "If you were in my shoes, What the hell are you going to say when a girl comes to your doorstep and tells you that you have a son you never knew existed and now has incurable cancer!" DM


**Summary: "Say something for the love of Pete!" "What the hell will you say when a girl you haven't seen for 5 years appears in your doorstep saying you have a son you didn't even know existed and now has cancer?!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Prologue

Hermione

I open the door to my apartment and immediately collapse on the beige-colored couch. Working for twelve hours straight in a hospital isn't exactly a piece of cake. I'm a doctor now. A doctor for kids. I just love kids. 

My apartment is too huge for my liking but I wasn't the only one living here a long time ago… four years ago actually. I couldn't bring myself to move to a smaller place cause everywhere I look, it just reminds me o_f him._ It's like… if I do move to another place… I'm leaving him behind. I never cleared out his room after he left me forever. I couldn't bring myself to. I miss him.

Gawd, I'm starting to sound like a loser.

Anyways, in case you were wondering, I still keep in touch with Ron and Harry and the others. I left the magic word a long time ago, though. They're always the ones to come here and catch up with me. I miss the other world but I can't go back there no matter how much I want to go. _He's_ there.. 

I stood up and my feet led me to his room. 

I opened his room and tears start to form in my eyes. I really miss him.

I went over to his bed and sat down there for a while remembering everything about him.

My eyes start to wonder off around the room. It landed on the bookshelf near the window.

He loved to read. Just like me. Unlike any other five-year-olds he asked for books and not toys. The only toy he had was the toy he had when he was a baby but he never played with it.

I look through the books. His favorite book was Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. It was too thick for his age but still, he finished it in two days. He'll read it all over and over again and he won't even get bored of it. He can practically recite the whole thing by heart.

I took it put of it's resting place and browsed through it. Sigh… I miss him. Before I out it back down I saw something old and brown with the letters E and G.

I put the three books on the side down and I see the letters D, R, A, K, E, and G now. Oh my… it's the album of him.

I grabbed it and took a seat on his bed once again.

It is…

Drake Granger. My son. His album. It's full of pictures of him growing up. I've been looking all over the place for this thing. I have no idea how it got there at the back of his bookshelf.

I opened it and a grin plastered all over my features. He was smiling at the camera looking so innocent.

I continued doing so until I came upon a picture of three people. Three very happy looking people. I can't hold back the tears any longer. Tears started slipping down my cheeks.

It was our very first family picture.

It was taken three days before Drake left us.

It was a picture of Me, Drake, and Draco Malfoy.

I know, I know… How could I, Hermione Jean Granger a.k.a. Miss Goody Two Shoes, have had a son with Draco Malfoy? Trust me, the day I found out I was pregnant with Drake I thought that was the day preps became emo.

Things just happened…

I don't want to go back to the wizarding world anymore. No matter how much I want to. I might bump into Malfoy. And things will just be plain awkward. I can't believe myself. I still like him. I laugh at myself. After 4 years and I still like him? 4 years since I last saw him. It's also been four years since Drake left me. 

I look at the picture, tears still running down my face. Drake looks just like Draco.

I remember the last few months of Drake vividly…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hey, hey, hey!! Hahaha.. That's all for the prologue… It sucks, I know… but so what?! Hahaha! I'll stop this if you guys won't like it. 

Reviews are much appreciated. 


End file.
